Amor Divino -One-shot RIREN-
by Sora Yoru Hashiba
Summary: Levi tenia una vida rutinaria que solo consistía en cumplir los deseos de las personas a que le oraban, pero todo cambio cuando cumple el deseo de un pequeño gato que hará conciencia en el dios Zorro sobre si mismo y también del minino
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

 **Pareja:** Riren

 **Advertencias:** hay lemon, Levi es un dios zorro y Eren es un nekomata.

 **Este one shot participa en el evento de san Valentine MILOVAT PROYECT del grupo Riren Project.**

-oí, ellos no regresaran-

Llamo una voz desde lo más recóndito del lugar.

-lose, solo estoy pensando-

-pensando, eso es curioso viniendo de un animal-

Lanzo un sarcasmo la voz a lo que el otro reacciono arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

-perdón por ser diferente-

-¿por qué te disculpas?-

-solo lo sentí-

Volvió a suavizar el rostro sin separar su vista del punto fijo que seguía viendo. La voz sintió curiosidad por la criatura que hace una par de horas la habían dejado en su templo, sintiéndose enojado por aquellos humanos que pensaron que sería buena idea el dejarlo y no preocuparse por él, una deidad de muchos años que seguía cuidando la ciudad y sus alrededores.

-¿y qué piensas?-

-quien será mi dueño ahora-

-¿no quieres estar solo?-

-más que nada, no quiero morir y sé que si estoy solo moriré-

-oh, qué buena respuesta...entonces te echare una "pata"-

El animalito al oír eso, volteo para ver al fin quien era aquel con el que hablaba, pero no había nada más que obscuridad frustrando así su intento de querer ver al dueño de esa voz.

-me hare tu dueño, después de todo me falta un familiar-

-¿familiar?-

-es aquel ser que hace un contrato para ser guardián personal, te beneficiara para que no te conviertas en un mononoke-

-¿mononoke?-

-eso es un espíritu maligno una especie de ayakashi-

-los ayakashis son malos, me lo dijo mi antigua ama-

-sí y esas cosas las extermino-

-no quiero morir-

-que incrédulo-

De repente comienzan a aparecer pequeñas flamas color plateado, revelando lo que estaba en el dichoso templo. Lámparas de aceite por el largo pasillo con una flama plateada se hallaban a cada lado, al fondo se hallaban un tumulto de cojines de diferentes colores y encima de ellos se hallaba un hombre de tez blanca, ojos plateados y cabello negro que sobresaltaba las orejas animales de pelaje blanco que poseía. Dejaron al animalito hipnotizado, se veía que el hombre era fuerte ya que uno de sus brazos que no estaba cubierto por la suave tela del kimono que llevaba, tenía músculos muy marcados.

-tú ya estás muerto-

Dijo el hombre mientras soltaba humo de su boca que anteriormente había obtenido por darle una calada a su pipa.

Unas grandes cosas blancas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del animalito y lo elevaron para llevarlo hasta aquel hombre, que tenía mirada seria.

-yo no-

En voz baja sin despegar la mirada del hombre que volvía a darle una calada a su pipa.

-descuida no morirás-

-lo dice en serio-

pregunto aun indeciso el animal al hombre mientras este aun no dejaba su expresión de siempre, pero algo le decía que tenía que aceptar, no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un espíritu maligno. No, él quería ser alguien de provecho, aunque los humanos lo hubieran abandonado alguien en algún tiempo debía de necesitar de él y por suerte demostrarle amor.

-responde-

-¡si, hare lo necesario para vivir!-

Las cosas blancas que rodeaban al animal, fueron de apoco depositando de nuevo en el suelo y antes de que se alejaran de él, una toco por su cuello y después se alejó como las otras. El animalito miro su cuello para saber el por qué una de ellas lo había tocado ahí, dando se cuenta que ahora tenía un cascabel atado ahí.

-por el momento te alimentare con mi poder-

-¡gracias!-

Se acercó el hacia el hombre mientras le sonreía, pero una de esas cosas blancas lo detuvo para que no se acercara más.

-dime tu nombre-

-no tengo-

Le pareció rara la respuesta del animal y su semblante no le ayudaba. Hace bastantes años que no veía un rostro envuelto en ese sentimiento que demostraba el pequeño. Se levantó y con una mano tomo al animal, miro su cara de dolor y pensó que el animalito se vería bonito si no estuviera envuelto en ese dolor, su actitud de deidad le decía que tenía que brindarle por lo menos un poco de felicidad y eso era darle algo que no tenía.

-te lo daré-

-¿qué?-

Lo vio sorprendido, pero no le pareció nada del otro mundo él lo veía, su cuerpo muy apenas se podía materializar, era su voluntad de vivir lo que todavía lo mantenía estable y no como un ente maligno. Lo había observado por casi una semana, pues había sentido su energía que disminuía de apoco con el paso de los días, le hablo simplemente para matar el tiempo, pero las cosas se habían desarrollado diferentes.

-Eren... le queda bien a un gato como tú-

El minino solo se le quedo viendo mientras hacia una extraña mueca, el hombre lo depósito de nuevo en el suelo y fue ahí cuando comenzó a oír los sollozos del animalito.

-gracias...gracias-

Repetía entre lágrimas el gato, el hombre vio que bajaban por su rostro, ya que el minino había levantado la cara para sonreír, el de ojos plateados volvió a acercar su mano, pero ahora él paso sobre los ojitos del minino para retirar las lágrimas.

-no es para tanto-

Excuso él, pero no sabía exactamente si sus palabras tenían sentido en esa situación.

-vámonos, debo escuchar las oraciones del día-

Comenzó a caminar de donde estaba, haciendo que las llamas del corredor lo iluminaran un poco más haciendo que su cuerpo cambiara con cada paso que daba a un zorro de pelaje blanco con manchas en las puntas de las patas y colas de color negro.

-¡es un perro!-

Retrocedió el gato asustado, haciendo que el otro lo mirara con el ceño fruncido

-no, un zorro-

-pero parece un perro-

-bueno somos parientes lejanos, pero descuida no te hare daño. Ahora eres mi familiar-

-de acuerdo-

-camina-

-sí, ¡señor!-

Emprendieron su andar, hasta llegar a una puerta enorme que tenía pequeñas aberturas donde se podía ver lo que pasaba afuera.

-Levi-

-¿qué cosa?-

-ese es mi nombre-

El animalito se sintió feliz por saber algo de su nuevo dueño, haciéndole sonreír y voltear a ver hacia el frente, ya que se había volteado a ver a Levi cuando pronuncio su nombre.

-el mío Eren-

El zorro blanco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la acción que había hecho el pequeño. Ya estaba pensando que los días de ahora en adelante serían mucho más interesantes.

De repente todo comienza a desmoronar cuando Levi parpadea, que era lo que pasaba, se enojó por no saber el motivo por el cual todo a su alrededor se caía. Pero luego sintió algo cálido sobre él era relajante hasta que sintió que estaba comenzando a ser muy pesado.

-Levi-san...-

Escucho insistentemente su nombre, haciendo que abriera los ojos y entendiera que había tenido un sueño del pasado. Ahora está frente a él ese minino, que se había atrevido a crecer y sobrepasarlo en estatura, pero que su personalidad no cambiaba con el paso de los años.

Ahora recordaba cuando celebraron el cumpleaños número 35 de Eren, edad en donde por fin sus habilidades como nekomata estaban más fuerte y ya no necesitaba de la fuerza de él, para no volverse un bakeneko. Aun así él le había regalado otro cascabel solo para poder protegerlo ya que el iluso se metía en cada problema que podía.

-¿qué pasa?-

Pregunto ya sentado en su tumulto de cojines multicolores que hacían de cama para él.

-es hora de que escuche las oraciones de ellos-

Contesto animado mientras sonreía y movía sus dos largas colas que caracterizaban a los nekomatas.

-¿ya voy...barriste?-

Le pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco su cuerpo, se volteo a verlo cuando solo escuchó un uhg de parte del otro, dándose cuenta que no lo había hecho.

-Eren-

Lo reprendió con el tono de su voz mientras se acercaba más al nekomata y literalmente lo mataba con su mirada.

-¡no!... pero ya lo hago ahorita-

Corrió rápido hasta la puerta, pero antes de que siquiera la abriera una mano lo detuvo, haciendo que el nekomata subiera su mirada y se encontrara con la mirada seria del kami.

-tu ropa y las orejas-

Se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Levi y con una sonrisa socarrona, como le decía él, oculto sus orejas y un sencillo miko cubrió su cuerpo, pues por lo general llevaba otro que casi no ocultaba la parte trasera debido a que necesitaba espacio para sus colas.

-bien-

Acepto Levi, mientras dejaba que el otro saliera y tomara una escoba, para comenzar con su labor mientras el cerraba la puerta que daba hacia la caja donde lanzaban moneras para las peticiones y se sentaba en un mueble con un cojín rojo, no muy grande, esperando a que las personas llegaran para escucharlos.

No se hicieron esperar y tanto como Levi y Eren escucharan cada una de ellas, aunque de vez en cuanto Levi le echaba una mirada asesina para que el nekomata continuara su labor de barrer ya que se distraía con mucha facilidad. Hasta que llego ella, la humana que se había vuelto amiga del nekomata y que siempre pedía ese deseo.

-¡Eren!... ¿¡cómo estas!?-

-¡Laura!...estoy bien-

-vengo como siempre a pedir mi deseo y... esta vez por una cosa ¡extra!-

-¿extra?-

La curiosidad de Levi se había despertado tanto como la del nekomata, por el pequeño cambio que decía la humana, ya que ella era muy insistente en su deseo y no lo había cambiado hasta ahora, debía de tener una buena razón.

-¡sí!, es que va a haber un festival de san Valentín y quiero que kami-sama me conceda el deseo de tener ¡suerte!... tal vez gane un nuevo novio o ¡una nueva amiga seria genial!-

-¿día de san Valentín?-

En todos sus años de vida el joven nekomata no había escuchado de algo como eso, era desconocido por lo que con la mirada le transmitió esa curiosidad por aprender a la joven que sonrió a la aparente falta de conocimiento del chico, ya que le parecía de lo más lindo e inocente.

-es un día en el que el amor y la amistad son ¡celebrados!, un día solo para decirle mucho lo que se aman y quieren entre sus personas especiales-

-¿personas especiales?, me dijiste que son las que no quieres que se separen de ti ¿verdad?-

-exacto, has a prendido muy bien Eren, aunque me sorprende que no sepas, ¿no tienes amigos?-

-¡sí!, Levi-san es mi amigo-

-¿el encargado del templo?-

-es kami-sama-

La chica comenzó a reír por el calificativo que el chico le había dado al señor que era dueño de las tierras del templo, ella lo había visto una ocasión antes de que Eren llegara a cuidar y no parecía muy dios… excepto claro lo terriblemente guapo que era, de ahí en fuera su actitud no la conocía de nada.

-si Eren lo dice, lo considerare-

Termino la chica, para después palmearle un poco el hombro al nekomata y dirigirse a una caja donde arrojo una moneda, toco una campana que estaba atada a un grueso cordón arriba de ella, palmeo dos veces sus manos y las junto a su frente con los ojos cerrados, empezando a orar por su deseo. Levi que siempre la escuchaba, sonrió por dentro sin que nadie más lo notara por el deseo que ella imploraba, a veces la ternura que desprendían algunos humanos tocaban el corazón del dios, a el más que a nadie le gustaría cumplir todos los deseos, pero también tenía que ser comprensivo con estos ya que si se los cumplía a diarios se convertirían en bestias codiciosas y no podrían seguir ellos mismo su propio camino.

-ah ¿Eren iras?-

-¿A dónde?-

-pues al festival-

-qué raro Levi-san no menciono nada de eso-

-pues no, porque se hará en la ciudad-

Eren entendió en seguida y una parte de él deseaba que cuando le preguntara a Levi, si podían ir le diera una afirmativa, por eso iba a terminar más rápido los trabajos del templo para que ninguno de los dos estuviera ocupado.

-veré si Levi-san viene conmigo-

-¿con que Levi-san he?.. Jejeje, está bien ¡espero verte!, bye bye-

Se despidieron los dos, por lo que Levi salió de donde estaba acercándose a Eren por detrás y terminando a lado de él. Eren no se dio cuenta hasta que bajo la mano con la que se despedía y giro un poco, su corazón se aceleró y dio unos cuantos paso atrás. Levi simplemente se limitó a mirarlo como siempre lo hacía, pero quería que Eren lo invitara a ese festival humano, ya que había decidido que era tiempo de decirle varias cosas importantes que cambiarían sus vidas en el templo.

-Levi-san… ya termine aquí iré a limpiar el estanque-

Corrió Eren hacia la parte lateral, pero este no se había dado cuenta que sus orejas y colas estaban a la vista del mundo por lo que Levi lo detuvo.

-Eren, tus orejas-

-ha ¡sí!-

-no te comas ningún pez, ¿entendido?-

-claro que ¡no!-

Le contesto mientras se alejaba ahora si del dios, Levi simplemente se sintió un poco decepcionado de Eren, por lo que su entrecejo se frunció más de lo que ya estaba y se retiró a hacer también parte de sus labores domésticas que aunque nadie lo supiera lo relajaban, esperando que todavía Eren lo invitara o sino el iría hasta él, lo golpearía y se lo llevaría.

Pasaron las horas y ambos se ocuparon en los trabajos diarios que realizaban cada uno, Levi ya estaba en su último, que consistía en ver los deseos que había recibido durante el día para así conceder los que de verdad necesitaban ser concedidos. Mientras Eren terminaba de meter la ropa que había tendido al sol para que se secara.

El mayor estaba viendo atentamente los deseos, pero cada uno le recordaba a la poca iniciativa del menor por pedirle ir al festival, por lo que después de ver todos y saltarse la parte de cumplirlos fue directamente hacia donde estaba el otro, acomodando el futon que siempre usaba y alguno que otro cojín limpio de Levi.

-oye-

-Levi-san, ¿sucede algo? Todavía no he preparado la comida-

-no quiero eso, vamos a salir-

-¿he?-

-ahora, si no te golpeo-

Al escuchar esa orden el menor termino mucho más rápido en guardar todo e ir a lado del mayor que se encontraba en la salida de su casa. Levi inmediatamente lo reviso de arriba a abajo a lo que el nekomata se sentía avergonzado por la intensa mirada del otro.

-¿qué paso?-

-no podemos ir así-

Con un chasquido de sus dedos ambos se vieron rodeados de un fuego plateado y el atuendo que traían fue sustituido por ropa más actual. El menor se vio emocionado por usar otra cosa aparte de los miko's que siempre usaba, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver como estaba vestido el zorro a lado de él, un conjunto simple pero formal para el mismo, camisa de color negro y blusa blanca acompañados con un pantalón de color negro sumado a las largas y esponjosas colas de color blanco que poseían, Eren no pudo evitar quedarse embobado y sonrojado por lo que tenia enfrente.

-no olvides tu colas y orejas Eren-

Rápidamente ambos ocultaron sus rasgos animales y salieron del lugar, bajaron por las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al templo y Levi guio a Eren hasta el centro donde desde la lejanía se veía el ambiente animado y festivo del lugar.

-tardaste mucho, prefiero que sea así-

Menciono Levi a Eren cuando este se dio cuenta de que al lugar a donde iban a pasear era el festival de san Valentine que anteriormente Laura le había mencionado. Pero el ceño fruncido de Levi inundo de incertidumbre a Eren, por lo que se animó a preguntarle

-¿Por qué?-

-no porque sea un dios quiere decir que me gusta estar encerrado, además a ti te dejo salir-

-si, solo-

Pronuncio el otro con tristeza, por todas las veces en el que el zorro le daba el día para que descansara de las labores diarias y este no podía acompañarlo por que seguía trabajando, a veces se preguntaba en esos días si al mayor se le había olvidado que su deseo, por lo menos uno de ellos, era el no estar solo. Le agradecía al otro por hacerlo su familiar y darle compañía, trabajo, comida. Pero realmente quería pasar tiempo con él, sin necesidad de hacer algo que no fuera estar de flojos por lo menos una vez en sus milenarias vidas.

-vamos, este día solo los dos-

Extendió su mano hacia el nekomata, que lo miro analizando lo que estaba pasando, agarrando valor y sintiéndose feliz por la invitación del mayor tomo la mano de este y ambos se adentraron en el mar de personas.

Jugaron unas cuantas atracciones ambos, ya que Levi terminaba siendo arrastrado por el nekomata, pero claro no en todas las peticiones el menor nekomata ganaba. Comieron mucha comida a excepción de Eren que después de unos 5 platos diferentes se adentró a los dulces que la feria le ofrecía.

Ya cuando estaban por irse del lugar, Eren diviso entre la multitud a Laura que comía lentamente un algodón de azúcar con forma de corazón, el chico iba a ir a saludarla, pero noto que estaba decaída debido a su mirada perdida que se hallaba en el suelo.

-Levi-san-

Jalo a Levi hasta pegarlo a él y señalo con la mirada a la pobre chica, este la vio pero no sabía que quería el castaño, no hasta que lo miro a los ojos que rebosaban en una súplica silenciosa hacia la pobre chica.

-siempre viendo por los demás, Eren-

-es que… se ve como yo hace tiempo-

-no digas eso, es pasado-

-lose, pero aun así me duele ver a los demás así-

-descuida, tú ya no serás así y ella-

Miraron ambos a la chica que se levantaba de su lugar y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda hasta que choco con otra persona, haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso aunque la otra persona llevaba una bolsa en sus manos que con la caída, su interior se quedó regado en el suelo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a levantar las cosas, aunque Laura se disculpaba por su pequeño descuido, hasta que paro en seco al ver el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Riren…. ¿te gusta?-

Pregunto ella, sacándole un pequeño salto de miedo y angustia a la otra chica, pero aun así ella asintió a la pregunta de la otra. Como si fuera una reacción de fuego Laura tomo las manos de la chica que todavía tenía un libro, que libro un dj, y las movió de arriba hacia abajo como un saludo.

-dime ¿de que tipo te gustan?-

-me gusta aquellos donde Eren esta vestido de mujer-

-guau, en serio-

-si…. ¿no te gustaría mirar los que compre conmigo?-

-sería un honor… me llamo Laura-

-Sora, un gusto… en este tiene lencería los dos-

-ohh!-

Vieron como ambas se perdían en la multitud, contentas y platicando animadamente entre ellas. Eren volteo a ver a Levi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se le abalanzó envolviendo al mayor en un abrazo.

-Levi-san te quiero mucho mucho-

Restregó su cachete en el del otro, sin que este se diera cuenta de que el zorro de siempre ceño fruncido daba una sonrisa pequeña.

-vámonos-

El nekomata asintió y siguió de cercas al zorro, se perdieron entre la vegetación del lugar una vez que ambos salieran de la ciudad y de la vista de los demás. Lo que no sabía el nekomata es que no llegarían rápido al templo ya que Levi tenía otros planes.

Ya era de noche y las estrellas se veían en el cielo obscuro, Eren lo sabía estaban en el bosque que rodeaban las tierras del templo de Levi, pero se le hacía extraño que todavía no llegaban al templo.

-¿Levi-san a dónde vamos?-

Pregunto, pero no recibió contestación hasta que de repente alrededor de ellos comenzó a iluminarse con el fuego mágico que siempre invocaba Levi, a Eren siempre le gustaba el color que desprendían las flamas del fuego de él, por lo que se quedaba mirando sin percatarse que el otro tomo su forma animal y se le acercaba a este, envolviendo todo su cuerpo con el suyo propio y las enormes colas blancas con puntas negras.

-Eren, dime ¿has sido feliz?-

El menor volteo hacia el mayor y lo miro a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que delante de él estaba el zorro de mirada plateada que siempre y que nunca dijo que le gustaba. La pregunta del mayor solo hizo proyectar esas experiencias que vivió a lado del otro y que aunque la mayoría no eran muy gratas y otras si, cada una le ayudo a ver diferentes facetas tanto de él como del mayor, por lo que al inhalar una gran cantidad de aire y sonreír contesto.

-claro, Levi-san usted ha podido soportar mis defectos y se lo agradezco un montón-

-no fue fácil lidiar con tu conducta autodestructiva-

-perdón-

Ambos recordaron fugazmente la última experiencia mala que vivieron, el castaño se había metido con una serpiente blanca, como consecuencia esta lo maldijo y al saberlo Levi busco por todos los medios del mundo espiritual una manera de quitar la maldición. Menos mal que al final, después de una lucha que fue muy difícil ver por Eren que casi se desvanece, el mayor derroto a la serpiente y calcinándola hasta la muerte rompió el hechizo de maldición sobre el menor. Pasaron días en los que pasó completamente en la cama y fue cuidado por el mayor, siempre agradeciéndolo y pidiendo perdón al otro.

-solo déjame cuidarte como siempre, te volviste especial para mí-

-para mí tú ya eras especial Levi-san-

El mayor lo vio sorprendido por las palabras, la mirada del nekomata se lo transmitía e inconscientemente una de sus colas comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por la emoción mientras que lo mismo hacia las colas del nekomata, fue ahí que los dos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos, aun así Levi se aventuró a preguntarlo, ya que a pesar de la emoción aun sentía inseguridad y miedo de que fuera una ilusión u otro significado las palabras de Eren.

-Eren tú…-

-Levi-san yo lo amo-

Las manos del castaño se detuvieron a ambos lados del hocico de Levi, haciendo que sus miradas nuevamente chocaran.

-¿y usted?-

-no tienes ni idea…-

Levi se acercó y junto frentes con la del nekomata, el chico sintió ternura por la acción del mayor a él, por lo que cerró los ojos y dejo que la sensación que sentía se apoderara más de su cuerpo. El zorro abrió los ojos aun cuando tenía su frente pegada a la del nekomata con apariencia humana aun, Levi se transformó de nuevo a su apariencia humana, levanto su brazo para depositar su mano en el mentón de Eren y acariciarlo un poco y con cuidado de que sus uñas largas no dañaran la delicada piel que poseía.

-sacaste lo peor y lo mejor de mi… si no hubieras llegado solo me limitaría a mi labor de cumplir deseos concretos, apreciar las cosas simples y hallar el trasfondo emocional de los deseos también fue otras de las cosas que me ayúdate… eres una bendición para mi Eren, eres muy importante-

Eren ya no podía resistir más la emoción que desbordaba su pobre corazón de nekomata, por lo que lloro de felicidad por tan sentimentales palabras que salían del dios zorro.

-jejeje, que románticas palabras en el día oportuno-

-Eren no hechos a perder el momento con comentarios "graciosos"-

El menor ríe por la verdad que ha soltado Levi, con la sorpresa de que también el blanco zorro muestra una sutil y ligera sonrisa al mirarlo a él cuándo sonríe, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara y terminara transformado en el neko que en realidad es.

El tiempo paso y como siempre Eren no pudo evitar meterse en problemas, menos mal que Levi ya se había acostumbrado a que el nekomata se la viviera de suicida con todas sus acciones, aun así lo compensaba con las inocentes acciones de amor que hacía a él, por lo que se le olvidaba rápidamente el enojo y la preocupación que siempre siente cuando el nekomata se pone en problemas.

-hoy es el día, ya hace tiempo que somos ¡novios!-

Levi tenía planeado para Eren el ir de nuevo al festival, para conmemorar el día de sus mutuas confesiones, pero cual fue la sorpresa de este al ver como Eren cerraba la puerta principal del templo y le ponía llave.

-mocoso, ¿qué haces?-

-Le…Levi-san me queda bien ¿no?-

Modelaba un poco el miko que traía, no parecía diferente a los demás salvo por que ahora las mangas estaban separadas del cuerpo del miko. También llevaba listones grandes alrededor de su cuello que se notaba había amarrado por el contorno de su pecho y cuello ya que parte de ellos pasaban por debajo del miko.

-mocoso, a ti los miko's siempre te quedaran bien-

-y que me dice de la modificación que le hice-

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y revelaba algo que si no fuera porque Levi no mostraba muchas emociones se le hubiera visto que su boca estaría abierta hasta el tope. El nekomata traía toda la parte de atrás descubierta, solo se veía los amarres de los listones que traía el amarre del pantalón del miko y una porción del pantalón del miko, ya que solo cubría de medio muslo para abajo en su totalidad.

-Eren…-

-Levi-san yo… quiero que me dé todo de usted, estoy muy contento con sus besos y abrazos, pero después de lo que sucedió y que ya tenemos muchos años juntos estoy seguro de poder avanzar a hacer este tipo de cosas-

-fue por ella-

-ah!, es que no quiero que se acerquen a usted-

Entendía a lo que se refería, hace unos días había tenido una reunión con demás dioses de diferentes regiones y solo una takuni que iba acompañando a un dios se le insinúe de la manera más asquerosa que pudo haber visto, pero por respeto a los demás no dijo nada, ni tomo represalias contra la tanuki de asquerosa personalidad, quien diría que eso encadenaría los celos evidentes en su lindo nekomata.

-me gustan tus celos Eren, pero recuerda esto yo no tengo ojos para otro ser que no sea tu-

El castaño se puso nervioso ante las palabras del otro, ruborizándose y bajando sus orejas ante el lento acercamiento que estaba dando Levi, continuo escuchando atento al otro.

-no necesitas hacer este tipo de cosas para que yo quiera darte mucho más amor-

-ya estoy listo, lo pensé cuando mis amigas se fueron de mi lado, yo quería estar más cercas de Levi-san y si fuera por lo menos un poquito, poder hacer algo que lleve una parte de usted y de mí-

El dios tomo las manos del otro que se encontraban temblando ligeramente y las acaricio para transmitirle tranquilidad al nekomata.

-no hice nada para que no te sintieras agobiado, pero parece que solo te di estrés al no pasar la línea, perdón-

-no importa puede pasarla… yo… tratare de no morir de la vergüenza, pero también la pasare a veces, así que no se contenga Levi-san-

Sonrió el dios justo en el momento en el que el nekomata le dio la cara para observar sus ojos, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara inevitablemente, enrollo sus brazos en la cintura del otro y con sus colas rodeo a ambos, dándole una atmosfera cálida.

-te amo-

Dijo Eren al mismo tiempo en el que el otro acercaba su rostro al de él, juntando así sus labios en un dulce beso cálido en donde Levi atrajo más al nekomata que estaba distraído por la sensación del beso.

-eternamente-

Termino diciendo el otro al romper el beso, pero eso no duro mucho ya que volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez su beso comenzó a tomar más fuerza y exigencia provocando que temblara el nekomata y abriera su boca por la falta de aire, momento que aprovecho para meter su lengua y explorar toda la boca de Eren, atrapar su lengua y jugar con ella, sacándole así varios suspiros al otro.

Las manos del dios zorro comenzaron a adentrarse en el miko de Eren haciendo que sus uñas largas rasparan un poco con la piel suave, llegaron hasta los planos pectorales del nekomata y buscaron los pezones para pasar los dedos sobre ellos. Los movimientos del mayor comenzaban a sacar corrientes de sensaciones para Eren, quien ocupado aun con el beso ya pasional que recibía del mayor no pudo limitar sacar gemidos cortos y sus colas se moviera insistentemente de un lado al otro.

Rompieron el beso y Levi aprovecho para quitarle la parte superior del miko, viendo que los pezones de estén estaban erectos y la piel de Eren brillaba por el sudor que comenzaba a salir, su pecho ascendía y descendía rápido por la agitación, definitivamente Eren se veía muy erótico para su propio bien y Levi no pudo evitar lamerse los labios para parar un poco sus ansias y parar un poco el babeo que se encerraba en su boca.

-Levi-san se ve sexy-

Las palabras de Eren llamaron la atención del mayor por lo que sus ojos se posaron en los verdes aguamarina que tenían lagrimas por la excitación que aún no sabía que tenía el nekomata, provocando que nuevamente se besaran y comenzaran a quitar ropa de parte de ambos exponiendo sus cuerpos desnudos. El castaño nekomata ya tenía una erección, su cuerpo que ya no tenía ropa alguna temblaba ligeramente mientras que su rostro estaba rojo tanto por la vergüenza, timidez que como el nervio que le dio al ver también a Levi en sus mismas condiciones.

-te preparare -

Le aseguro Levi, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sutilmente la erección de Eren, este gemía quedito mientras sus manos se sujetaban tanto en los hombros como en un brazo del mayor. El pre-semen ya brotaba del miembro de Eren, por lo que Levi paso sus dedos sobre el líquido para así poner un poco cantidad en la entrada rosada y virginal del nekomata, este al sentir los dedos de Levi pasar por la parte aún más baja de su cuerpo tembló mas notoriamente, pero Levi volvió a masturbarlo para que la ansiedad del miedo disminuyera. Después de un rato el castaño ya gemía por los toques en ambas partes de su cuerpo y aunque al principio se le hacía raro que esa sensación le hiciera sentir bien, el hecho de que se la originara Levi hacia bombear su corazón de felicidad e implantar iniciativa por parte de Eren, que movía su cadera al compás de los dedos que ahora lo penetraban y tocaban todo lo que podían dentro de él.

-nnyyaa…Levi…-san…-

La mano de Eren trataba de llegar al pecho del otro pero no podía debido a que seguía moviendo su cadera al ver esto Levi no dudo en acercarse a él para que el otro lo tocara todo lo que quisiera. Las manos de Eren comenzaron a surcar el pecho de Levi, deteniéndose en sus pezones en donde los pellizco y los acaricio, ocasionando que el mayor apretara sus labios, después las bajo hasta el miembro del otro, sorprendiéndolo por lo erecto que estaba.

-esta grande…nya-

-¿miedo?-

-no, solo que me pregunto si no le duele-

El mayor se rio por dentro al percatarse que Eren no se preocupaba por cosas como "si le iba a entrar" o "dolería", sino que se estaba preocupado por el, que más considerado podría ser Eren.

-descuida es lo menos de lo que te tienes que preocupar-

-¡Nya!-

Brinco de repente Eren, indicándole así a Levi que había encontrado el punto sensible del neko, lo volvió a estimular un par de veces e inevitablemente Eren no lo aguanto más y se vino en la mano de Levi.

-ahora me ayudaras a mí-

-nnnyaaa…Levi-san… se sintió muy bien… yo ¿puedo también hacer le sentir bien?-

-claro Eren, ahora resiste solo un poco-

-si confió en ti-

Levi asintió a las palabras de Eren y sentó a Eren entre sus piernas acomodando de paso su miembro a la entrada de este. Eren suspiro al sentir cercas el miembro del otro cercas a la entrada a su cuerpo y con un nuevo beso entre ambos, Levi se aventuró dentro del cuerpo del otro, sintiendo como el cálido interior de Eren se acoplaba a su miembro provocándole placer y gruñidos.

-nnyyaa...Ha…Levi se siente raro, pero bien-

-estas muy húmedo mi Eren-

-lo siento-

-no está bien, así me poder mover-

-si-

Ya teniendo el permiso de Eren comenzó a moverse lento dentro de él y aumentando de apoco la velocidad se envolvieron en el éxtasis del placer que ambos se daban mutuamente. Los brazos de Eren se encontraban enrollados en el cuello de Levi mientras que este tenía los suyos propios en la cadera del nekomata para llevar el control del movimiento de las estocadas que le daba a Eren.

-se siente bien….nyyyaaa muy bien…-

-lo mismo. Digo-

Trataban de decir algo bien los dos, pero el placer estaba sobrepasando a sus mentes. En una de esas estocadas fuertes que Levi le daba a Eren toco el punto dulce, haciendo que Eren babeara por la boca, perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba y pidiéndole al mayor que le diera más en ese lugar, pero como todo lo bueno se debe terminar, el cuerpo de Eren convulsionó al llegar al límite y clímax de placer que su cuerpo podía resistir viniéndose entre los pechos de ambos. Levi al sentir como las paredes de Eren se apretaban alrededor de su miembro, solo pudo darle unas cuantas estocadas más al tembloroso cuerpo de Eren, para el también venirse abundantemente dentro de él.

Una de las manos de Levi que se encontraban en la cadera de Eren viajo rápidamente al mentón del otro y lo levanto lo suficiente para darle un nuevo beso, permitiendo así que el cuerpo de Eren se relajara más. Se acostaron exhaustos los dos en el piso del templo, que aunque al principio estaba frio, ahora con sus cuerpos todavía envueltos en el calor de la pasión no lo sentían así, el mayor atrajo más a Eren a su cuerpo mientras aún seguía dentro de él.

-fue muy bueno…-

-me gusto tu voz en el acto-

-Levi, no diga eso ahora que me da vergüenza-

-también ahora me gusta tu voz cansada-

-ahora podremos hacerlo más ¿no?-

-goloso-

-calle-

-entonces no digas cosas de más-

-mmmm, por que no sale de mí-

-por que estoy anudando-

-¿anudando?...-

-después le preguntas a la cuatro ojos-

Desde ese encuentro varios más se dieron, siempre con el iniciador del amor que ambos se tenían y también aunque no lo decían, por la atracción que ambos se daban. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que Eren ya no quería más, por lo que preocupo a Levi.

-porque ya no me dejas-

-es que no se, es peligroso ahora-

-Eren deja los rodeos y contéstame bien-

-bueno es que me he estado sintiendo mal-

-¿mal?, ¡estas enfermo!-

-no, es por otra cosa-

-Eren-

Estaba a punto de regañar al castaño, cuando de repente un shikigami de papel con forma de cuervo se presenta ante los dos, ambos se le quedan mirando y el cuervo solo los observa por un tiempo para después desaparecer con un puff y dejando una nota en el suelo que agarra Levi con el ceño fruncido debido a que sabe de quién se trata. Lee la nota sin decirle nada a Eren, este por su parte sigue todavía pensando en las cosas que le dijeron en el último chequeo que se dio debido a su falta de energía, al principio se pensó que estaba malo, pero la Tengu amiga de Levi, le había dicho que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, de eso ya hace una semana y seguía igual, ya estaba comenzando a poner en tela de juicio el criterio de la Tengu.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Levi lo envolvió con sus brazos, preocupando un poco a Eren sobre lo que llevo a Levi hacer esa acción.

-¿está bien?-

-mejor que nunca, gracias-

Levi le entrego el papel que había leído y cuando Eren término de leerlo también, su cara comenzó a llorar volteando rápido su cabeza hacia la mirada de Levi donde este asintió con una sonrisa, haciendo que el nekomata llevara sus manos a su boca, ocultando un poco la sonrisa que se le planto en el rostro. Levi lo levanto y lo beso muchas veces por toda su cara, mientras el castaño repetía una y otra vez.

-pedacito tuyo y mío-

Ya muy lejos de la feliz pareja se hallaba el papelito… sé que querían saber que decía…

"hey Leviciento… hiciste un muy buen trabajo he~

Eren tiene paquetito, así que cuídalo bien, pero no exagerado porque ya te conozco

Felicidades a tu Leviconda, jajaja

ATTE: Hanji 3

PD: puedes hacer el amor con él , por lo menos hasta que cumpla los 3 meses chico, así que aprovecha que ya mero llega la abstinencia."

¿CONTINUARA?…..

 **FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTINE NEYRI! ESTE ONE SHOT ES TODO PARA TI!... ESPERO QUE TE HAYA ALEGRADO LEERLO! A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR COSAS LINDAS DE AMOR~ TE DESEO LO MEJOR Y SE FELIZ.**

A las otras personitas que leen esto también espero que les haya gustado dejen un mensajito de agradecimiento u opinión sobre el one shot… nos vemos!

Y recuerden que el riren y el yaoi estén con ustedes!... chau 3


	2. Extra

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

 **Pareja:** Riren

 **Advertencias:** hay lemon, Levi es un dios zorro y Eren es un nekomata, mpreg

 **Este one shot participa en el evento de san Valentine MILOVAT PROYECT del grupo Riren Project.**

Hace algunos meses el dios zorro de nombre Levi y su actual pareja el nekomata Eren estaban pasando por unos de sus momento más felices que cualquier ser vivo podía esperar, su boda.

El nekomata llevaba un lindo miko color blanco, porque un miko, simple a el nekomata le gustaba usarlos, nada más que en esta ocasión traía un velo blanco con flores de tonos verdes y azules que hacían a juego con el color de sus ojos que se veían a través de la tela, también le había puesto una cola de novia y todo porque según la amiga del zorro haría ver más lindo a Eren, no se estaba equivocando, hubo muchos que se quedaron bobeando al novio castaño y que fueron rápidamente mandados a la lista negra de zorro. El evento termino con el típico y para los novios, gran beso que sello la promesa que los ataría a los dos para siempre. Después de una fiesta que fue protagonizada por todas las entidades fantasmales del lugar y también deidades, despidieron a todos y tuvieron su tan ansiada noche de boda, donde entre la pasión y desenfreno volvieron a decirse mutuamente que se amaban.

Ahora con la noticia de que Eren iba a tener los cachorros de Levi, este se había puesto aún más dulce con el nekomata, pero lamentablemente para el neko le había negado el sexo, siempre que se le insinuaba el mayor le negaba con la excusa de que no le hacía bien ni a él ni a los cachorros.

Eren estaba muy estresado por ello, él quería hacerlo, decirle a Levi que lo amaba mucho y sobre todo relajarse con el placer que le daba el mayor cuando estaban cercas. Pero tenía un plan, con la ayuda de Muera una inu experta en perfumes, había comprado uno que le había garantizado a el neko que su pareja no iba a decirle que no en absolutamente nada, así que no tenía nada que perder.

Se bañó, seco su enorme pancita y oculto muy bien los crecientes pero al mismo tiempo pequeños pechos que se le había hecho por el embarazo, se puso lo más como que encontró entre su ropa y su querido miko, aunque este último se lo dejo un poco suelto debido a que si se lo ponía como siempre le quedaría muy apretado, por lo cual se lo dejo suelto un poco, también se puso el perfume de Muera y fue hasta la cocina donde estaba Levi.

-Levi-san!, qué hay de comer-

Pregunto mientras se sentaba con cuidado en un cojín de color azul que estaba en el suelo.

-hoy toca un poco de verduras y no hagas esa cara ¿entendido?-

Tuvo que quitar la cara de asco que había formulado al escuchar lo que comería, sabía que era por el bien de los pequeñitos que tenía dentro, así que se comió todas las que le había servido, últimamente no comían nada que fuera cocinado, ya que aparte de que Levi no era muy bueno cocinando, las comidas que necesitaba Eren en este momento no eran muy elaboradas y tenían que estar balanceadas entre todos los grupos alimenticios.

Después de comer Eren recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi, que pelaba una manzana para dársela al nekomata.

-Levi-san-

-mmm-

-¿no podemos?-

-no Eren-

Gruño Eren al recibir la misma respuesta a su pregunta insistente, por lo que comenzó a mover a Levi con su peso para que el mayor lo mirara.

-ándele, todavía estamos a tiempo, ya después no podre-

-no mocoso, entiende-

-entonces… ¿un besito?-

El dios zorro suspiro y se volteo a ver a Eren que también lo miraba, pero su mirada estaba cargada de deseo y tenía ligeramente los labios abiertos, esperando con los ojos cerrados a que el otro lo besara. Y lo hizo, pero mientras sus labios se movían a un compás lento, el olfato de Levi detecto un dulce aroma proveniente del menor que provocó que su corazón comenzara a palpitar irracionalmente, pero extrañamente el beso que se estaba dando con Eren estaba volviéndose mucho más demandante por parte del castaño que dejaba salir uno que otro gemido y se acercaba más y más al cuerpo del mayor, haciendo sentir a otro una pequeña pero muy familiar corriente que extrañaba.

-Eren…-

Trato de decir el mayor, pero el otro no dejaba que Levi rompiera el beso, si esto continuaba lo más seguro es que si terminarían haciéndolo y su esfuerzo seria en vano.

-Levi…-

Suspiro Eren el nombre del otro que termino por excitar a Levi que se alejó tapando su rostro y un sonrojo que solo Eren era capaz de sacar de él.

-Eren, ya… solo era un beso-

-Levi, por favor quiero sentirlo tu pasión en mí, nuestros cachorros también, me siento triste-

Los ojos llorosos de Eren terminaban por convencer a Levi de que le hiciera caso al castaño y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo aún, simplemente decidió cumplirle el capricho del nekomata y de paso hacer responsable a Eren por haberlo dejado duro.

-mocoso manipulador-

-anda Levi-

Ya con su objetivo en mente se abalanzo hacia los brazos extendidos de Eren y comenzó a devorar su boca, ahora era él el que tenía el control de las oleadas de placer que sentían, la boca de Eren siempre cuando lo besaba era exquisita y no se cansaba de ella. Las manos de Levi viajaron por debajo de la ropa que llevaba puesta Eren y no tardó mucho en alejarla del cuerpo del mismo. Eren por su parte solo pudo quitar la parte de arriba del pelinegro ya que su piel, más sensible que nunca, no dejaba que se moviera mucho entre las caricias que le daba Levi.

-te vez perfecto Levi-

Pasaba sus manos por el bien formado pecho del pelinegro y muy apenas podía clavar sus uñas largas en cada uno de los cuadritos que conformaban el pecho y abdomen del mismo. Levi aprovecho que Eren estaba hipnotizado por su pecho y el también llevo sus manos al pecho del otro, solo que al pasar sus dedos por el pezón estos se humedecieron un poco. Aun así curioso por el extraño liquido apretó ambos pezones del nekomata mandando sensaciones placenteras al cuerpo del castaño que se retorció un poco.

-no los gales-

Suplicaba Eren, aun así el pelinegro no hizo mucho caso y siguió acariciando, luego jalándolos haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Eren y provocando que de su pecho saliera más liquido blanco y cálido que Levi se llevó a la boca un poco dándose cuenta de que era Leche.

-estas lactando Eren-

-no es mi culpa…es por los cachorros-

Trataba de excusarse Eren para así poder evitar un poco la vergüenza que lo invadía al saber que el zorro había descubierto el extraño cambio que había dado su cuerpo.

-me lo imagino, y se ve bien –

Rápidamente los labios del mayor se adentraron en el hueco del cuello del castaño, mientras una de sus manos se detenía a seguir pellizcando los pezones de Eren que seguían lactando un poco, la otra mano sin mucho esfuerzo se adentró en la entrada a las entrañas del castaño, haciendo que este sintiera aún más placer y Levi se excitara aún más por el hecho de ver el placer en todos los poros de Eren.

-Levi, por favor-

Pedía Eren silenciosamente que diera el siguiente paso a su acto, ya no tenía suficiente con los dedos del mayor y este también ya estaba al límite quería sentir a Eren por lo menos esa última vez hasta que volvieran a poder tener un encuentro intimo que no solo fueran besos.

Sin muchos rodeos Levi abandono todo lo que estaba tocando para Posicionarse entre las piernas de Eren y subirlas hasta sus hombros, no podría ponerlo boca abajo, ya que podría ser peligroso para sus retoños que todavía no nacían. Ya seguro de que no había peligro con ellos miro a Eren nuevamente para indicarle silenciosamente de que ya iba a entrar, lo hizo y el nekomata no pudo aguantar el grito placentero que le obligo a expresar su cuerpo, por su parte Levi tuvo que aguantarse para no venirse enseguida de que penetrara a Eren, así que mordiéndose un poco su labio resistió las ganas y comenzó un movimiento de adentro hacia afuera lento.

Ya después los movimientos comenzaron a acelerar y los constantes gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, inundaban la habitación, pero que más daba nadie podía juzgarlos por tan excitantes y placenteros sonidos que producían, ya sea por el constante choque de la pelvis con las nalgas de Eren o el acuoso sonido de la entrada de este al ser penetrada o los gemidos de ambos, todo se encerraba en la habitación en la que se encontraban. Las caricias nuevamente se realizaron Levi pasando sus labios por todo lo que pudiera tocar ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo las caderas del castaño y este a su vez cerrando brazos y piernas en el cuello y cintura del pelinegro.

-Levi…ya me vengo-

-yo igual-

Los movimientos rápidos de Levi se volvieron aún más rápidos para hacerlos llegar al clímax que tanto desearon, Levi se vino dentro de Eren y el castaño con la boca abierta por el placer se vino en su abdomen, recibiendo a su lado a un Levi cansado y que no tardo en abrazarlo.

-¿contento?-

-si… Levi-

-que paso-

-te amo-

Ladeo la cabeza Eren para poder recargarla en el hombro de Levi y quedar dormido, el otro solo se le quedo viendo pero ver el rostro calmado de este lo relajo y también se durmió a lado del castaño.

Unos días más tarde Eren seria regañado por la tengu Hanji por haber seducido al dios a hacer lo que hicieron, guardándole el secreto a la tengu de que ambos habían querido hacerlo desde un principio desde que cruzaron las miradas ese día.

Pasando los meses llego el momento de darle la bienvenida a los cachorros del dios y el nekomata que aunque al principio casi le da un infarto al mayor por no saber nada de Eren durante las 4 horas de labor de parto, se tranquilizó al final, en el momento en que pudo apreciar a sus dos cachorros en brazos del castaño que le había robado el corazón.

Ahora ya había pasado los años y Eren se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, Levi venia después de haber visto todos los deseos que le habían pedido miro a Eren por detrás y no se aguantó las ganas de acercarse a él por detrás y enrollar sus brazos a la fina cadera del nekomata que simplemente ladeo su cuello para darle espacio a que el mayor pudiera poner su mentón ahí y darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-¿cómo vas?-

-ya casi termino… y los niños-

-jugando-

-¿los traerías?-

-claro-

Volvió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla para retirarse e ir en búsqueda de sus mocosos, estos habían salido idénticos a los dos, apariencia de Levi con los ojos lindos de Eren y el otro con apariencia de Eren pero con los míticos ojos color azul gris de Levi.

-Ren, Ien es hora de comer-

-papaaaaaaaa!-

-voy-

Uno de los cachorros corrió hasta Levi y se subió hasta sus hombros debido a que todavía estaba en su forma animal y restregaba una de sus mejillas en el cachete de Levi, mientras que el otro con paso lento llego junto a Levi y alzo su mano para que el pelinegro la tomara y comenzaran su camino a la mesa donde comerían. Al llegar no se hizo esperar la comida y todos comenzaron, Ren era desordenado en casi todo lo que hacía pero siempre ponía su disposición y coraje para hacer las cosas que en algunas ocasiones se le hacían difícil, él era el que se parecía más a Eren, mientras que el otro es tranquilo a menos de que sobrepases la paciencia que posee, siempre habla sinceramente y no se anda en rodeos, si necesita aplicar fuerza en las cosas él te podría ayudar mas no en lo sentimental, definitivamente se parecía más a Levi.

-vaaaaaaa,¡ estaba riquísimo!, gracias Eren oka-sama-

Sonreía Ren a Eren y este le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que con una servilleta trataba de alejar las manchas de su rostro infantil.

-gracias Eren oka-sama, Levi oto-san-

También agradeció Ien mientras se limpiaba la boca el mismo con una servilleta y acomodaba todos los cubiertos que utilizo en su plato sucio y Levi le ayudaba a tomar estos y dejarlos en el fregadero.

-niños los dientes-

-voy-

-haaaaa que aburrido-

-Ren-

-voooyyy!-

Apresuro el paso y se llevó a arrastras a Ien, perdiéndose una vez más los hijos de la pareja que quedo completamente sola en la cocina. Eren llevo los trastes que había usado Ren y el hasta Levi que los lavaba calmadamente. Una vez dejándoselos en sus manos posiciono su cuerpo a lado del otro y lo recargo un poco mientras miraba como Levi lavaba los platos.

-crecen tan rápido Levi-

-son tus hijos, siempre dan el estirón-

-jejeje como amo a tus hijos Levi-

-si yo también amo a tus hijos Eren-

-espero que no nos dejen muy rápido-

-los mocosos son así, crecen rápido pero descuida-

Volteo su mirada hacia Eren y cerrando la llave, secándose las manos llevo estas hasta la cintura del nekomata y lo acerco a él.

-podemos tener muchos más-

-le…Levi-

Fin…

Muchas gracias por leer este extra que fue para el mini concursito que también es parte del EVENTO **MILOVAT PROYECT del grupo Riren Project**

 **Dejen su rew y comentario**

 **Se les quiere~~**

 **Y recuerden que el yaoi y el riren estén con ustedes**


End file.
